Thanksgiving the YYH way
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: as the title says Don't own YYH


Kurama set the turkey in the oven and shut the door. He smiled as he smelled the many wonderful foods cooking around his home. He finished setting up the buffet on his kitchen table only thing missing was the turkey. There was a knock on the door and Hiei stepped in.

"Oh hiei you can't wear your regular outfit!" Kurama chided grabbing his lovers hand and dragging him upstairs.

Hiei grumbled and followed Kurama. "What you have an ourfit for me fox?"

"Well of course i am your lover after all." Kurama said pulling out a dark red sweater out of the closet and a pair of light blue jeans. Perfect sized.

hiei winced and took the outfit and stripped down. Kurama eyed his lovers body that he had seen many times before. Hiei pulled on the jeans and snapped them and pulled on the sweater.

"Oh Hiei!" Kurama sounded like a girl. "You look so cute!"

Hiei blushed and nodded and watched the kitsune throw on his outfit. A light green sweater with a bunch of leaves designing it. And a pair of tan pants.

'Well if i look cute you look handsome koi." Hiei stated wrapping his arms around Kurama's waist and kissed his neck.

"not now koi later." Kurama said kissing Hiei's cheek and pulling away ignoring hiei's growl.

They went back downstairs and kurama checked on the turkey. "almost done." Kurama said.

Hiei looked at all the different foods. "Did you make these all kitsune?"

"Of course." kurama asked.

Hiei felt guilty. "why didn't you call me? I would've helped." Hiei said.

Kurama sensed Hiei's guilt and walked over and planted a kiss on the koorime's lips. "It's fine firefly." He said.

Hiei looked up at him and nodded. "Hn."

Kurama smiled and pulled away and went to check on the turkey. "Done!" He cheered pulling it out and setting it on the stove to cool down.

Hiei smelled the air. "I have always loved your cooking fox." he said wrapping his arms around Kurama from behind. Kurama turned and lifted Hiei up higher in his arms and brought his lips to Hiei's. hiei wrapped his legs around the kitsunes waist as he deepened the kiss.

the others sunk into the kitchen and had to smirk. Yuske pulled out a camera and snapped a photo of the two lovers. Kurama and Hiei jumped. kurama dropped Hiei. Hiei landed on the floor with a oomph.

"Hey!" Hiei objected.

Kurama scooped up the much shorter demon and straightned him up. "I'm sorry koi are you okay?"

"Fine." hiei said giving Kurama a kiss and pulling away and sitting down.

"I brought sake!" Yuske said proudly settting the two large bottles on the table. "theres more in the car."

"Botan...is Koenma stopping by?" Kurama asked.

Botan giggled at her lovers name and nodded. "Of course. he claims he's doing it because he wants to but i know it's only because of me."

"So when's the wedding?" Kurama asked pulling out a platter to set the turkey on.

"Oh in about.....2 months." She said.

"Who's the best man?" Kurama asked.

"I think he's gonna ask Yuske." Botan said thoughtfully.

"Bridesmaids?"

"I don't know...Keiko defiantly is one."

The door opened Koenma stepped in. "Oh good nothings happened." He said hanging up his cloak he walked over and planted a kiss on Botan's lips. (He doesn't have the pacifier in).

Kurama set the turkey on the platter.

"damn kurama that looks good." yuske said.'

"thank you." Kurama said setting the turkey on the table.

They all got their food and went to the living room.

Kurama settled on the chair and pulled Hiei into his lap.

Keiko and Yuske took the loveseat.

Yukina and Kuwabara the couch.

Koenma and Botan the other loveseat.

They all chatted with their lovers as they ate.

"Open wide koi." Kurama said picking up some food with chopsticks. He loved sharing food with Hiei. Hiei smirked and opened his mouth. Kurama put the food in his mouth and let it go.

Hiei closed his mouth and chewed. "This is good fox." Hiei said kissing Kurama's neck.

Kurama smiled and kissed Hiei's forehead. "I'm glad you like it love."

Keiko spoonded some more food into her mouth and snuggled closer to Yuske. "Did you know Yuske you look very...handsome in that outfit?"

"Really? Well i guess i oughta wear it a lot more." Yuske said kissing the top of her head.

"You would do that for me?" She asked.

"Of course i would do anything for the best girl in the universe." Yuske said smiling down at her.

She blushed and cuddled closer.

Yukina spoonded some food into Kuwabara's mouth. '

Kuwabara smiled at her. "You're too sweet my ice princess."

She smiled up at him. "you're too cute Kazuma."

He smiled and gave her a hug gently at which Hiei scowled at.

"Calm down koi..." Kurama whispered.

Hiei sighed he could never resist a plea from Kurama.

Botan smiled at Koenma as he ate some more food. "What?" Koenma asked looking over at her.

"Oh nothing just imagining how cute you will look in a tux." she said smirking as he turned a light shade of pink.

- Later -

Kurama had lit a small fire and they all managed to manuver the seats around the fireplace.

Hiei yawned and stretched. kurama smiled. "Come on koi." Kurama held open his arms. Hiei climbed up into kurama's lap and snuggled close and laid his head on Kurama's chest and fell asleep. Kurama wrapped his arms around the small figure and smiled.

Keiko sat down and cuddled against Yuske's side and watched the flames flicker as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his chest.

Yukina yawned like her brother. Kuwabara smiled and scooped her up into his lap and held her to his chest. She cuddled against him and fell asleep.

koenma had his arms wrapped around Botan she had her head tucked in the crook of his neck. They were laying sideways on the loveseat stretched out. They had both their heads turned to watch the flames.

once it hit midnight kurama suggested they get the girls home. the boys agreed.

Once they left Kurama carried Hiei upstairs loving the innocent child like look of Hiei's face when he slept. Kurama laid him on the bed and got into his PJ's and crawled in next to Hiei and wrapped his arms around him and buried his nose in Hiei's hair. "Love you koi..." Kurama murmured as he drifted off.

- With Yuske -

Yuske carried Keiko to her house and snuck inside and carried her upstairs. He laid her on her bed and kissed her forehead and pulled the covers around her. "I love you Keiko." He whispered then left her room.

- With Kuwabara -

Kuwabara gently held Yukina so as not to wake her and carried her to the temple. She curled closer to him and smiled in her sleep. Kuwabara smiled and carried her in and into her room and laid her down on her feathery bed and brushed her forehead with his lips and murmured against her skin. "Goodnight my love." And left the room.

- With koenma-

Koenma carried Botan down the hall to her room and entered it and laid her on the bed and hugged her gently then pulled away and kissed her cheek. "I love you." Koenma said leaving the room.

It had been the best thanksgiving the gang had ever had.


End file.
